


Beautiful

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt "Sleeping on the couch after 5 years of marriage."





	Beautiful

“What are you doing out here?”, Hux said as he entered the living room.

From the couch he could hear a grunt and there were blankets spilling over.

Kylo was lying face-down in a pillow with one blanket pulled over him that his leg was tangled in while another somewhat covered his bed.

He slowly turned over which caused the blankets to tangle even more around him.

“Didn’t want to wake you”, he muttered. His hair was wild and all over his face.

Hux was in his robe, bunny slippers on with a cup of coffee in his hand. Instead of drinking it himself he handed it to Kylo.

“Next time get into bed. I don’t mind if you wake me up”, Hux said. He pressed his lips together to a thin line, the anger about his husband having to stay late at work very well known between them.

Kylo brushed his hair out of his face with his free hand.

“You looked so peaceful”, he said before he took a big gulp of the coffee. “Beautiful”, he whispered.

Even after 5 years of marriage Hux still felt himself flush a little.

“Just…. Get in bed next time”, he said and stalked off to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt sounded like it was designated for a sad fill but instead I gave it a sweet twist because I am a huge sucker for soft kylux.


End file.
